Cold Floors and A Chilling Unknown Silence
by AsWrittenInSummer
Summary: What does a man leave behind when he dies? When the death is unexpected, and confusing, he leaves suspicion, Danny Williams case isn't any different or any less confusing and the question remains; can a dead man speak?


( Disclaimer- This is still the story candle lit silence, but a new updated version is underway. Stay tuned chapter one is almost re-done)

He had to let the words sink in 'Daniel Williams has passed away in a car accident' are they real? The world has a strange way of wording things, epically these things about death, 'Passed away' he read it 'Passed away' he read it again

The most powerful word in the cosmos is death, it can do so much. When someone is killed, it kills you to; a part of your heart goes with them because it was reserved for them, that creature.

'Daniel Williams' could it really be his Danno? The man he valued like a brother? It could be a mistake- it had to be,

The paper dropped from his hands and he leaned on the wall, his legs felt frail- if Danno's gone then who could break his fall? No one, he fell to his knees- He had to let the words sink into his mind 'Daniel Williams has passed away in a car accident' it burned, his soul stung, he had to let the words sink into his heart but-It was shattering as the words where repeated by some broken record in his brain "No." he shook his head, There where so many things he never said, the questions his mind had screamed only a year earlier was far too hard to answer 'WHY? Did he ever know he loved him as a brother? Could he of thought of him the same way?' his chested ached with a pain he never felt before.

Greif, his heart ached with grief, this terrifying reality was too much to bear. Why Danno? He had to let the words sink into his soul. Danno never did anything wrong, he was young, he had a feature! Should these words he had such a hard time accepting be allowed to be absorbed into his heart with such an appalling meaning? It's times like these thinking is the worst thing you can do- but it is the only thing you do

"No." he repeated 'Don't let this be true.' Danny couldn't be.

He just couldn't "Oh Danno…" he had to let the words sink in "Danno… no…" he beat the ground with his fist blaming anything and everything, cursing it with the most foul words this cruel world ever taught him

"No!"

he shouted ripping the note and it's evil lies into shreds

"No!" he shouted again, after the paper and tears flung across the room- he stopped thinking, did it make him feel better? No, in that moment he realized the words told him nothing but the truth- the truth he didn't want to hear. He laid on his side surrounded by paper shreds and let the darkness he was grateful for cover him- the words sank in.

**T**he funereal and other days passed him by like air, nothing that made him laugh could even make him smile, the words that they say are healing endlessly break his heart, to make all matters worse the clouds that where gray above his head lit up the darkness and broke the silence with a 'boom' he frowned as his flowers he had just freshly put on his friends grave got bumbled with drops of liquid from the sky.

He kneeled down and tried fixing it, Danno couldn't have wet flowers! He couldn't have a wet grave! He didn't deserve any of this, not death or a coffin or a grave, the grave soaked water up with ease as he fixed the flowers, which made him flashed back to a year earlier- when he did the same thing for Cathi Ryan.

_Danny had driven Steve to the grave yard where Cathi Ryan had been laid to rest, they just finished putting fresh flowers on her grave and where half way to the car Then, thundered clapped so loudly you'd think the sky was being ripped open 'the rain's hitting the flowers!' Steve thought and quickly ran to fix it _

_"Steve!" Danny yelled "I have to keep them dry Danno!" he shouted back Danny went after his friend who looked and sounded like a mad man _

_"Steve!" he shouted but he ignored him, hail fell from the open sky above onto the earth below. When Danny reach Steve he was on his knee's cradling the flowers "It's too late Danno, I couldn't save them." Danny's heart went out to his friend whose heart was broken; he helped him to his feet and walked him to the car. _

Danno always had his back, but Steve now knows he couldn't have prevented what happened. "I'm sorry Danno, just like those roses, I couldn't save you." He wiped his eyes "I want you to know, that I love you- in a brotherly way, I would have told you before but you and Amy where spending so much time tougher but-" he heard a twig snap and his had turned to the sound

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, I never meant to come between you two." Amy said he stood up from his kneeling position "He loved you to- in a brotherly way." Amy said, Steve moved closer to her, He hadn't scene Amy in almost a year "How do you know?" she smiled "He- he told me." She seemed to stare behind him, Steve noticed but ignored it

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked

She laughed "Telling a man who's your best friend you love him is a lot harder than telling a woman." Even Steve smiled a little inside; Steve didn't notice her appearance very much until he saw the very unmistakable pregnant stomach of hers, why didn't Danno tell him?

"When's your due date?" Steve asked

Amy looked at her stomach "Oh, December 9th "She rubbed her stomach "When Danny and I got married he- he promised he'd always be by my side." She smiled as if she was reliving a memory

"He was so happy when he found out he was going to be a father." She sniffed and flung her hair out of her face "He really- he." Steve went to her and embraced her "Shh…" she cried in his arms, the hardest she had ever cried since he passed away three months ago.

"What I don't understand- it's been on my mind forever is, how did he get back in Hawaii?" Amy asked "What?" Steve asked

"He was in Hong Cong remember?"

'No,' he thought He didn't remember, but now that she brings it up, Danny went to Hong Cong because his aunt Clara had traveled there two years ago and moved there last year, she had fallen ill 5 months ago

"He wasn't supposed to be back until November, 3 weeks before the baby's due." This was true 'How could I have been so stupid?' he thought, Danny wasn't do back until three months from now so how on earth did he get back to Hawaii? Steve himself had received the letter when he wasn't in Hawaii- he was also in Hong Cong! How could he forget

"Yeah I remember, I was in Hong Cong with him because I had to help" Amy thought and broke the hug

"But why did you?" she asked, 'Why did I?' he ponder and pondered until he remembered

"He asked me to! He said he wanted to clean out the basement and I offered to help!"

"So why did he have a car crash in Hawaii?" Amy asked, she made a good point- why on earth and how on earth did Danno get back to Hawaii? Steve had just been so devastated he forgot not only himself but where he was! Not Even with Cathi was his was his grieving like this, was it the combination? Or where his feeling not of a brother but a father? Now thinking of it he had the tickets for the plane!

"Danno couldn't have been in a car crash." Steve said "He couldn't? Why?" Amy asked

"Not only do I have the plane tickets, Danny was in a car accident six months ago- he doesn't have a car!" Amy thought about it 'How could I forget?' why where they forgetting?

"Oh my God! Steve what do you think happened?" Amy asked but Steve wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at two men that seemed to be walking his way

"Steve?" Amy asked they both switch their heads side to side

"Steve!" Amy said a little louder he looked at her "Amy- how fast can you run?" Amy looked at her stomach that looked like it could pop

**"Uh -**Not very fast Steve- I'm pregnant" Amy replied "I run like a penguin!" The men were getting closer and Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he ran and she waddled

"This is so uncomfortable!" She said, they were running from four men, Amy had seen two of them at the grave yard, with flowers and they kept starring at her- now she knows why "Where are we going?" she asked

"To my car!" Steve answered, Amy looked behind her and the men were getting closer "Steve!"

"Where almost there." Steve said, they were finally in the parking lot when "Ahh!" Amy cried "What is it?" Steve asked "The baby!"

'Darn it.' Steve thought "Where almost there!" he said

"The baby's coming now!" she said "My water broke Steve!" they stopped running

"What?" She screamed again "I can't run!" she leaned into his arms "Your goanna have to do something because-"

"Steve McGarret." A familiar voice said from behind, Steve slowly turned around guns pointed at them from all ends "I don't think either of you can run anymore" Woe fat said "Take the woman to have her baby, while McGarret and I talk." Steve attempted to stop them but was held back

"We aren't going to harm her" Amy tried resisting but the pain was too much "Steve!" she shouted, two goons took her to a car and went off "How do I know you aren't going to kill her?"

He put his hand up and his palm to his chest "You have my word" he smiled Steve yanked free of the hold "What do want?" Steve asked

"Bring the car around so McGarret and I can chat" it took a second before the car came around, Steve tried to keep his cool but he felt his nerves working, the car came around and a goon opened the door, Steve sat down in the car and it began to move "Where's Danny Williams?" Steve asked "That's what I'm here to talk to you about, I – I need your help."

Please read and review!


End file.
